Histoires diverses et variées d'Hetalia
by Marie Shunkun
Summary: Différents chapitres sur des pairings d'Hetalia, ils seront en général humoristiques ((oui enfin avec mon humour...)) parce qu'être triste...c'est triste ! Toute recommandation sera la bienvenue ;D


Hey ! J'ai eu envie d'écrire des chapitres étranges sur quelques-uns de mes OTP d'Hetalia !

Hetalia qui, bien sur (et bien malheureusement), ne m'appartient pas.

Ça fait un bout de temps que je n'ai pas écrit de fictions en français, j'espère que je ne suis pas trop rouillée de la grammaire (phrase déconcertante n°1)...hum, bref, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

N°1, Rochu, (Russie x Chine) :

Selon sa routine matinale habituelle (qu'il prenait soin de respecter à la lettre tous les jours de la semaine) Yao se levait à 6 heures et demi précises. Il prenait son petit-déjeuner, se lavait les dents, prenait une douche, s'habillait et, enfin, était prêt.

...Seulement., ce matin-là faire cela se révéla impossible. Pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il ne pouvait pas sortir de son lit. Lit qui n'était d'ailleurs pas le sien. Le jeune chinois (qui est en fait âgé de 4000 ans mais passons) s'était réveillé menotté à un lit immense avec seulement ses sous-vêtements pour le couvrir. (Non, ne partez pas ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez cette fiction est tout public !)

Yao savait où il se trouvait et s'en trouvait embêté. Pour ne pas dire autre chose.

-Ivan ! -cria-t-il- Ivan je sais que tu es là viens ici et détache-moi tout de suite, aru !

Un géant aux cheveux blonds cendrés et aux yeux violets (sorti d'on-ne-sait-où) apparu devant Yao, un sourire aux lèvres.

-Bonjour mon petit tournesol !

-Pas de « mon petit tournesol » avec moi Ivan, laisse-moi partir d'ici ou tu le regrettera toute ta vie, aru ! Et puis pourquoi tu m'as attaché comme ça, aru ?!

-Pour te punir.

Le russe souriait toujours mais d'une façon beaucoup plus effrayante cette fois-ci...

Mais Yao, imperturbable (par habitude certainement...) reprit :

-Et puis-je savoir de quoi on m'accuse, aru ?

-...

-J'attends, aru.

-Je dois d'abord procéder à un interrogatoire !

-Eh ?

Ivan était toujours à fond quand il s'agissait de roleplay, (parfois même trop) cela pouvait être du à son problème de schizophrénie. (ou bien même « ses problèmes », on n'est jamais vraiment sur avec lui..) Quoi qu-il en soit, dans ces moments-là, mieux valait le suivre dans son délire sous peine de… enfin bref, revenons à Yao !

-..Bien...aru...

-Où étiez-vous hier soir Mr. Wang ?

-Chez moi.

-Et avec qui ?

-Avec... -et puis zut, si c'était comme ça autant qu'il en profite pour s'amuser, Yao allait tirer profit du fait que son copain soit jaloux pour un rien et lui faire une plaisanterie (Attention, n'essayez pas de reproduire ça chez vous, ceci est réalisé par un professionnel d'apprivoisement de yandere !)

-Avec un ami, aru ! -répondit Yao, avec un regard de défi-

-Qui ça ? -Dit Ivan, une lueur encore plus maléfique dans les yeux-

-Alfred.

Alfred, un américain blond aux yeux bleus était l'ennemi juré d'Ivan, entre le yankee et le russe s'était établie une véritable guerre froide (sans mauvais jeu de mot). Cela va sans dire que le sang d'Ivan ne fit qu'un tour.

Les conséquences ne tardèrent pas à arriver et Yao n'eut même pas le temps de dire « Aiyah ! » qu'un ouragan humain fondit sur lui en le rendant encore moins libre de ses mouvements qu'auparavant.

-Yao Wang ! Je vous accuse d'adultère ainsi que de pacte avec l'ennemi !

-STOP ARU ! -Yao pouvait jouer la comédie pendant un moment mais là c'était vraiment trop...- Non mais ça va pas, aru ! D'abord on n'est même pas mariés, aru, en plus qu'est ce que tu crois que je faisais avec lui ?!

-C'est évident non ?! Tu préfères Alfred à moi, c'est ça ?!

-Mais qu'est ce que tu raconte aru ?! Il était venu se plaindre du prix du riz qui avait augmenté ! Tu crois vraiment qu'on pourrait aimer quelqu'un qui passe son temps à manger des hamburgers et à jouer aux jeux vidéos au lieu de s'occuper des problèmes de son pays, aru ?! (quelque part, sur un autre continent, un américain en train de jouer au dernier GTA en dégustant un cheeseburger sentit comme une flèche se planter dans son dos..)

-Alors ça veut dire que tu m'aimes toujours ?!

-Bien sur que oui espèce d'idiot, aru !

-Yaoo~ !

Yao pensait qu'il ne pouvait pas suffoquer davantage mais il avait tord. Si un ours adulte vous a déjà fait un câlin de toutes ses forces, vous pouvez ressentir ce qui est en train d'arriver au pauvre Yao... Mais il ne lui fallut pas beaucoup de temps pour prendre avantage de la situation, après un coup de pied bien placé (une pensée pour Ivan) il réussit à s'enfuir. (Oui il avait réussi à se détacher, après tout, quand on a 4000 ans, on commence à accumuler de l'expérience dans tout domaine quel qu'il soit.) Avant de sortir de la pièce il se tourna vers le russe et lui lança froidement :

-Ce soir tu dors tout seul, aru.

Voili voilou ! Bon si vous lisez ça, cela veut dire que vous avez survécu à mon humour (assez lourd j'en conviens) et à tout autre chose ci-dessus ! Cependant j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle pour vous (ou une bonne, qui sait, je peux toujours rêver :'D) : Je compte écrire d'autres chapitres de la même longueur mais avec différents pairings et/ou différents thèmes ! Si jamais vous avez des suggestions n'hésitez pas à les indiquer dans une review, merci d'avoir lu cette...chose et, j'espère, à une prochaine fois !


End file.
